JourneyTale Old Chapters
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: A place for readers of Journeytale to re-read old un-remastered chapters
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Continue?

Author: Mezameta

Summery: After reset upon reset Frisk finally found a solution to bring Asriel back, but will her feelings place them both in danger?

New and old enemies appear, New friends made. How will they survive their new adventure from the underground to the Surface!

*This is my attempt to get back into the Writing world so please enjoy!

In the familiar darkness of the underground, A human child of about 13 sat inside a small room. Several options glowed in-front of her;

 **-Continue- -True Reset- -Quit-**

She sighed as she had seen this scene at-least hundred times maybe way more. Reset after reset she had seen, acted, and spared.

A short skeleton wearing a blue coat with white fur lining the hood of it with a pair of black shorts, walks into the room.

"So Kiddo what'cha fixin to do?" He asks her as he leans against the wall behind her next to the doorway.

She gives a tired sigh, "I-I nearly found a way…" She replies before looking to the ground, "I can nearly bring him back… I am so close to bring Asriel back! I'm… just _so_ close..."

The skeleton sighs a frown takes place of his usual smile as he sighs. "Frisk… is this really worth losing your soul for this? Do you really want to risk it for him!?"He asked worriedly to the human now named Frisk.

She looks up before she loudly spoke. "You don't understand Sans! He….He is my friend, I can't abandon him! I WONT ABANDON HIM!" she yelled before she turns her head to the now named Sans. Tears in her eyes as she looks at him. "And I… I think that I may have… fallen for him..." She continues with a light chuckle to her own pun.

Sans's eyes widen as he had noticed that Frisk had become more **DETERMINED** since her thirtieth reset, and it continued to grow more and more. He never even considered that her feelings would start to play a part in it.

His slight frowning face soon turned into his classic smile. "Well I guess I have to give you a Hand then eh?" Sans said as his eyes close. He opens them again as his left eye glows blue with a small flame blue flame covering it. "I got something to show you in that case, we will take my 'shortcut' alright?"

Frisk smiled as she got up and nodded her head to him before walking to him as he lifted his hand as he snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Frisk and Sans appeared a moment later in a room that appears to be a small lab Sans's eyes had returned to their normal white dot like eyes. In the room was a set of servers hooked up to a single active computer. There was lab equipment all around. Room was well lit with a couple of door ways one with a stairwell leading down with the word 'Generator' on a label, The other was unlabeled though it was closed with a door and a very complex keypad lock that looked to take fourty-six digits.

Sans walked over to the computer as he began to pull up files and information on it, his fingers taping away on the keyboard.

This lab was not as big as Alphys's lab or underground lab. But it sure was just as impressive.

"This place is my personal lab, I've uh had it since the I worked with the previous royal scientist, before he went missing… though uh no one but me, now us knows about it not even Papyrus, so please promise to me you wont tell anyone ok?" Sans asked, Frisk never wanting to betray her friends quickly replied. "Promise!" She chirply replied with a smile on her face

He snaps his his middle finger and thumb as a chair next to him and another next to Frisk, he takes a seat and swivels it around to face Frisk.

"So What'cha have figured out so far Frisk?" He asks his face took a serious look, something that Frisk had only seen once before, though last time she saw it, it was under different circumstances and none that were good.

Frisk took her own seat as she leaned back in it. Giving a long sigh as she recounted the numerous adventures through each reset she had gone through. She made a lot of good memories, and she made a lot of mistakes.

"Where do I begin… There was so much I tried, I even….tried….to..." She started to break down as she looked to the ground, "I tried to collect a monster soul… thinking that was the only way… I think you remember that run...but I couldn't finish it… it hurt so bad by the time I… it was never worth loosing all of you, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, or you Sans." She cried as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Sans stood up and walked to her placing both hands onto her shoulders causing her to look up, the second she did he pulled her into a hug. "It's ok buddy, I should have been lookin out for ya more that time, it's my fault you fell into such a dire desire to do anything you had to nearly, But I won't let that ever happen again ok? I'm here for you Frisk. I won't break my promise again to protect you like I failed to that time." He spoke as a tear fell from his own eye sockets. "Also I forgive you, Ive had a lot of time to think about that and you reset so much since then and never attempted to do it again. So I forgive you."He replies sincerely as he keeps his arms wrapped around her.

Over the countless resets, Frisk had become more than just a person he protected because of a promise, She became like a little sister, or a niece. She was family to everyone, Toriel had become a mother like figure to Frisk, Papyrus had become a Brother, Undyne a Big sister to Frisk.

Frisk cried into his coat, before her own arms wrapped around him returning the hug.

"Thank you… Thank you so much Sans I wish I had the courage to ask you for help sooner, If only I hadn't been so determined to do it my self." She cried out into his coat, Even though it was muffled somewhat he knew exactly what she was saying.

"Hehe, but if you weren't so Determined you wouldn't have been able to try as hard as you did, I'm glad your so Determined."He replied as he continued to let her cry and let out all the pent up pain and guilt she had stored from that, She never tried to speak about it since the run.

She needed to let off some built up emotions she had held back through each run.

Frisk had done so much even though some may consider her actions selfish but he saw them as the old prophecy foretold. An Angle who would save them **ALL** of them, and saving everyone but the one person she cared about wasn't everyone it was Most of them.

After about twelve minutes frisk slowly calmed down and called back her tears, pushing her self off of Sans and pulling her self out of the hug. She had seen countless varied endings of the route she chose, but when she pressed **TRUE RESET** it hurt her, because to press it felt like she betrayed everyone. Resealing them into the mountain, Wiping their memories, breaking bonds, all for her desire to revive her best friend, and the monster- no they are not monsters, No matter how much they call them selves that, they are people too, they may look different but a monster is cruel. But she would save the person she loved the most.

"I-I think we have wasted enough time being off-track..." She managed to get out while still sniffling from all the crying she had done, Sans walks off for a moment and grabs a tissue box before walking over to Frisk and offer her the tissues.

Frisk took a couple of tissues and thanked Sans before using one to blow her nose.

She sat back down and began to call her previous runs to pool all the information she gathered to hopefully bring Asriel back.

She made it a goal to make each run unique in a way, So she did something different with Asriel after the fifth reset. That was how she labeled each reset she had to do.

For instance, for reset Twelve Asriel and Frisk tended to flowers while having a light talk.

Another Reset they shared stories of their past, of some good times and a few bad times.

On one of the more recent Reset runs she went on, She instead of giving him a hug… she… she….

Her face went bright red with embarrassment, instead of hugging him before they went their ways… she kissed him… that was reset number ninety-eight. She was a courageous little one that run.

Sans's eye shifted around some, from the right angle it looks like he tried to raise an invisible eyebrow.

"What got you so tomato-ed faced?" He asks, realizing that her face was red. Frist's eyes widen and her hands went up and she waved them around infront of her. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She yelled out still red in the face.

'Oh jeeze! I really hope my reset affects Asriel… I don't know what I would do if he remembers _that_!' Frisk prayed, if any memories were wiped she hoped only that one was wiped at the least.

Frisk shook her head clearing it and the red off her face as she thought back further to one of her early runs, she had talk to an old tortoise monster about **Boss Monsters**.

" _When **Boss Monsters** have an offspring, the **Soul Power** of the parents flows into the child… causing the child to grow as the parents age." Gerson said_ back then.

That was it, thats why Asriel is able to be sustained as long in his form as he can!

The **Soul Power** of Toriel and Asgore is flowing into him, because hes ALIVE again! That means this is also the key to saving him. Looking at a clock in the room there was not a whole lot of time left.

She looks towards Sans her eyes burn with **DETERMINATION**.

"Sans… You remember how **Boss Souls** Are affected after having a child?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice.

Sans did remember, but what did that have to do…with… Asriel…

Asriel… was the son of Toriel and Asgore… Asgore was a **Boss Monster…** meaning that the **Boss Souls** of Toriel and Asgore were transferring **Soul Power** into Asriel! Their souls were prolonging his change back into a flower. Though this is temporary as he doesn't have a means to store their power since he died he lost his original soul.

"I swear kiddo you seem too smart to be a young child. You sure you are not some mid-aged scientist?" Sans Replies with his smart alec remark.

Frisk gave a light chuckle before sitting back in her seat. "You probably already figured out that its only a temporary solution though...since he no longer has his original soul or in this case a **soul vessel** to contain the power..." She said. "However… I think with Alphys's help we can make a **Soul Vessel…** by using my soul...as a template."

San's eye sockets were wide his pupils nearly gone from all sight. This was extremely dangerous, its not just risky with possible damage to her soul even if everything going right...it could either end up with her soul completely destroyed erasing her completely from existance… or it could kill her with no way to **LOAD** back in or even **RESET**. This was terrifying for Sans… he said he would help but to thin of this… it scared him to no end.

"F-Frisk I don't think this is a good idea… It's too dangerous!" He exclaimed with fear in his voice. He really didn't know what to do… hes going to help as best as he can but… it didn't help to be absolutely afraid of loosing her. She is family after all! If he didn't help though he felt like he would regret it forever.

"I understand that Sans… but we are out of time… either we make a **Soul Vessel** using my soul as a template… or I try to split my soul and give him part of it… I've come to accept the worst already that could happen. I need to do this Sans… If I don't… I will lose him _again_! I can not stand that again!" She yelled with a mixture of emotions flowing through her voice.

Sans Sighs, "Nothing I say...or do will stop you...or get you to change your mind will it?" He asks slighly depressed from the situation at hand.

"No." Frisk replied.

Sans sighs once more as he pulls his phone out and dialed a phone number in. It rang for several moments before someone answered.

"Hey Alphys I need a favor." _"W-What is it Sans?"_ "I need you to prepare a room for a Soul Vessel operation..." _"W-WHAT? Sans! Do you have any idea what your asking for?! D-Do you even know what that entails?!"_ "Yes I do know what it entails however its very important Alphys..." _"… Who is it for..."_ "I.. I can't tell you over the phone… but meet me at your lab… just you… I will tell you more there..." _"When does this need to be done can it wait a while?"_ "When? No it can't wait… it needs to be done Now." _"a-Alright… I'm heading to the lab now then..."_ "Alright...Thanks." He hung up the phone as he looked towards Frisk

"Ready?" He asks as he is walking up to Frisk. Frisk looks at him and give him a nod as she stands up from her chair, and suddenly the was a snap and they were gone once again in a blink of an eye. Leaving no trace they were there with the exception of two chairs. Not that anyone would find his lab.

Appearing a moment later inside Alyphs's Lab, They walked into an operating room where Alphys was preparing the operating table for working with or on a **Soul Vessel**.

Alphys was wearing her Lab coat over her Yellow scaly body, glasses donned on her face.

She turned around upon hearing the door open. "T-That was fast Sans..." She started as she saw Sans, however her eyes soon noticed Frisk with him. "..F-Frisk?! W-What is Frisk doing here Sans?" Alphys asked surprised to see Frisk here since He asked her to come alone.

Sans with his normal classic smile spoke up. "Well… Frisk is the one is truly requested help from you…" He started however his face took a more serious look. "Frisk wants you to make a **Soul Vessel** based off hers so she can save Asriel the Son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. She figured out a way since he was revive temporarily in the last fight she had." Sans spoke monotonously. "So She needs you to perform a Soul operation on her **Soul Vessel** to create a copy of it."

Alphys's eyes widen she got worried instantly upon hearing this. "F-Frisk! D-Dont you know how dangerous this is! Y-You could DIE!" Alphys exclaimed loudly, There had to be another way right?

"Alphys we don't have much time left… If I don't do this I will lose him!" Frisk pressed with her own **Determination.**

"A-Are you sure about this...I need to know you are absolutely sure before I can help you..." Alphys asked needing to hear Frisk confirm this with her own words.

"Yes. Im absolutely Sure." Frisk replied instantly giving it no more thought.

Alphys sighed, "O-ok then, Sans can you make sure no one bothers us… I can lock the door but it wont stop someone from trying to findout.. nor would it stop Undyne… I will need to concentrate on this for a while. Ok?" Alphys asked.

"Sure thing." He replied before teleporting in a blink of an eye. Alphys putting that aside looked to Frisk. "A-Alright come lie down so I can get started, I'll need to put you under for the whole ordeal as it can be painful and it makes it easier to access the soul." She said as she walked up to the table leading Frisk.

-With Sans-

Sans appeared on a loft of flowers right infront of a small goat like child causing said child to fall back and land on his rear, Startled and surprised he backed up a bit more before he spoke.

"W-What? Who are you!" The child shouted at the skeleton before him.

"Hmm. Did-ya bump your head or something Kiddo? To forget Little old me?" Sans asked sarcasticly. The child looked at the Skeleton before him, when he remembered that this was the skeleton who worked for the old royal scientist! He had seen him a few times and talk to him a once or twice as well!

"S-Sans?!" He then remembered Sans was a good friend of Frisk. "What did Frisk send you to try and bring me with you all to the surface! I already said I can't!" He shouted.

Sans shook his head with his eyes closed how ever when he opened his eye sockets his left eye was blue. "We need to have a little talk...Asriel." He spoke with a serious tone of voice as the air started to quickly chill

Asriel tried to swallow the knot that had found its way in his throat.

"A-About what?" He asked feeling like if he spoke out of line he wouldn't live the little bit of his life left.

Sans walked up to Asriel standing right over him as he blinks and his eyes turn back to normal. He sighed as he sat down infront of him. "Frisk… has made a very dangerous for her-self to save you… She is currently laying on an operating table with a chance she… a chance to die for good..." he spoke with a slightly broken and worried voice.

"What?! Why dont you stop her th-" Asriel shut up immediately as Sans's eye turned back to blue.

"If I could I would!" He started his eye turned back to normal. "But I would not beable to stop this even if I wanted. If it was not this way it was another that was much more dangerous...atleast she has a chance this way..." Sans spoke stilled worried.

"Why… Why is she doing this all for me! I told her to just forget about me!" Asriel cried out as tears started to fall.

"She...Well in her own words I believe she told me. 'I won't abandon my friend...I CAN'T ABANDON AND FORGET HIM!' sounds about right." Sans spoke, Now it wasn't all true. He added the Cant forget him bit but it sounded nice to him.

"Listen As," Sans started looking at Asriel. "She cares for you deeply it seems, If...If things work out and everything goes fine… Promise me you will never make her regret saving you… and you'll always protect her." He requested. Sans rarely asked anyone to make a promise.

Asriel looked down before looking back at Sans. "I...I promise." Asriel replied. Sans smiled before he stood up and walked away vanishing instantly leaving Asriel alone.

"Frisk… Please don't die…not after everything you have done for us monsters." he said to him self.

-Alphys's lab-

Alphys was working carefully but quickly on Frisk's soul to get ready to create the duplicate **Soul Vessel** she had no idea how it would affect a boss monster but it may work even though its based around a human's soul.

She reached for a blunt strange tool but it slipped from her hand and hit Frisk's Soul breaking off a small fragment off.

Alphys Scrambled to grab the fragment and place it back but by the time she got it something strange happened.

Frisk's soul Regenerated the missing fragment! "W-What?! How is… no this is not the time to ask that. I need to finish up." She said placing the fragment into a container and continuing the work.

-Two Hours later-

Alphys wiped her brow of sweat as she lets out a sigh of breath that she felt like was held in since she started. Other than the single incident involving the fragment earlier things went surprisingly well. Frisk's soul was way more durable than she expected.

She looked over at a container that contained a freshly created **Soul Vessel** that she just finished creating, Still curious about its effects on a monster she was worried that it would fail but… she placed her faith into Frisk's plan.

"I-I guess its time to wake Frisk up then..."

-Back with Asriel-

His time was soon out and would return to a flower. He couldn't relax though he was agitated ever since he talked to Sans about Frisk. He was worried. No not just worried Afraid… Afraid to lose a friend even though they just met. He felt like they were more than normal friends, he felt like as if they had known each other for years and were best friends… like with how he thought Him and Chara was.

Chara… that was a messed up child… 'I was so naive back then...' Asriel though. Chara used him and he found out when he fused with Chara's soul. 'He...He wanted only to use my powers to kill everyone…' He thought again with a sigh.

He looks back up where he was sitting only to fall backwards and bump his head on the hard ground.

"Sans! Stop doing that! What is it you want this time?" Asriel shouted to Sans who had just arrived on the flower bed again.

Sans's eyes looked down and broken. "Someone wants to have a word with you, please come with me..." Sans spoke, his voice void of all emotions.

This frightened Asriel… Instead of wasting time he knew he didn't have he jumped up and walked up to the skeleton. Sans just stood there as he teleported them away.

-Alphys's lab-

They appeared in a room with a door open that had the words Operating room above it. Sans as quickly as he came turned and started to walk away his footsteps being the only sound in the building.

Alphys walked out of the operating room and noticed Asriel. "O-Oh you m-must be Asriel..." She said as she walked up to him.

"P-Please follow me..." She spoke worriedly. Asriel followed her into the operating room,

There on the table was Frisk. Motionless. "F-Frisk is a good friend of yours I hear..." She said

"W-Well the operation was a success but… She wont wake up… She is alive but… in a coma..." Alphys said looking to the ground. Asriel was shooken up by this he was afraid she died… but this was just as bad in his eyes…

"W-What…will she… will she ever wake up?" Asriel asked

Alphys sighed. "I-I don't know..." she replied. However she was having a different thought. 'I-I don't like this… It don't feel right...' thought Alphys as she walked away and picked up a container.

"T-This is the **Soul Vessel** Frisk had me make so you could live on…"

Alphys unsealed the container and handed the **Soul Vessel** over to Asriel.

"H-Here… She told me to get this to you before we started no matter what, if it failed I was to...give you what I could salvage from her soul… but luckily we wont have to do that though!" Alphys said with some happiness.

"I..." Asriel started to say but couldn't find the words. If anyone had been looking closely at Frisk they would have noticed an eye barely open watching Asriel closely.

"P-Please take it… Frisk would be upset at me if you didn't take it and live..." Alphys pleaded.

Asriel Sighs as he takes the **Soul Vessel** looking down at it… before he slams it into his chest, it slides into his body as a pain fills his body. The **Soul Power** of his parents slowly starting to fill the vessel, not long after the pain stops. Asriel on his hands and Knees panting as the pain let off.

"W-What happened?" He asked

"I-It seems it worked, but it had to forcibly fill the vessel with **Soul Power** that was forcibly changed to match your old soul..." She said.

He looks down at his soul, A red outlined soul with a White center.

Frisk who is lying on the table smiled as she quietly sat up with a smirk growing on her face.

"Howdy! Asriel are you there…?" Asriel turned around at the voice seeing Frisk sitting on the side of the table.

"It's me! Your best-" She was cut off by Asriel jumping on her and hugging her. "Y-You! I-Idiot!" He cried out as she smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Welcome back Asriel… welcome home." She said as he cried.

Sans walks into the door way a smile on his face and a light chuckle.

Frisk looked down to Asriel. "Sorry for giving you such a scare about the 'coma' thing, I couldn't resist playing a small prank on you to welcome you back." She said

In all honesty though it was partially true… he played a cruel prank on her once in a previous run. He had made it look like he turned into a flower while she wasn't looking by placing a Flower carefully into the ground where he sat and hid. Frisk was not happy about that.

Sans walked up to them smiling, his arms into his coat. "So What now Frisk?" Sans asked her.

"Well… I never thought this far ahead… because I honestly didn't expect to survive..." She said with a light chuckle, though everyone else looked at her with a sweatdrop on their head.

"But if I had to take a guess… I think we should surprise Toriel and Asgore!" She exclaimed.

Asriel paled at this. Oh how was he going to explain this to his parents….

"Sans have everyone meet us at the Ruins, also if you don't mind take me and Asriel to the flower bed before Toriel's house will you?" Frisk asked.

"Sure thing." He said walking to the two children. "Hey Alphys ill let you get Undyne but try not to spoil the secret ok?" He said as the three of them vanished.

Alphys sighed. Oh Undyne would try so hard to find out why she had to cancel their date for some work. "T-This is not going to be fun..." She said to her self as she turned out the lights. The only thing left glowing inside the room was a Container with the **Soul Fragment** of frisk. It suddenly grew a bit as she left leaving a curious mystery to be solved another time.

-Flower Bed-

Asriel, Frisk, and Sans appeared on the flower bed. "Take care you two!" Sans said before he vanished with phone inhand.

"We should give him a moment to notify everyone and for everyone to arrive..." Frisk said as she turned to Asriel.

Asriel was looking at the ground… "Hey Frisk… I was thinking about it earlier… what… brought you to the underground?" He asked.

Oh, she had not expected that question in a long time. "o-oh you want… to know about that..." She replied not really excited to explain…

She hoped that the reason of why would have faded away since she first arrived.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine I was just curious." He said looking up at her.

She sighed as she sat down. "It's fine I should have expected this to be asked sooner or later… Well, I am not going to say it lightly. I was miserable up there on the surface with other humans. I never knew my parents, I lived on the streets for most of my life. There was a few humans that were nice to me. Mostly elderly." She said as her hand touched her sweater. "In fact… before I came here this elderly woman gave this to me. It was winter at the time and she said I should stay warm this time of the year. I thanked her for it before going on my way." she spoke

"However even though some people were nice to me not everyone was… No one wanted to sale me food, I had to dig through the garbage most of the time to find food. Other kids would bully me and try to hurt me. It was how I got so good at dodging I guess." Frisk looked down at the ground.

"No family wanted to take me in… I never knew why but I figured it had something to do with who my parents were, I did learn they had died just after a while when I was born." She continued

"I decided that since Mt. Ebott was filled with rumors saying if you fell in you would guarantee your death. So I traveled there… and I fell into the mountain hoping it would all end. I never hated humanity but I hated that I couldn't be happier." She said.

"Then you know the rest." She finished. "Frisk...I… didn't know...I'm sorry..." Asriel said but Frisk just waved it off.

"It's fine, besides if it wasn't for all that I wouldn't have met any of you!" She replied looking so happy. "You all are my family now… and my friends! I couldn't be any happier right now." She said.

Suddenly Sans appeared in the room again "Heya everyone is waiting you two!" he spoke.

"We will come through the front door so go meet up with them we are on our way."

Frisk said as she stood up. "Alrighty then kiddo see you there." he replied as he vanished as he came.

"How does he do that Frisk?" Asriel asked Frisk just shrugged. "Don't know but come on everyone is waiting!" She said grabbing Asriel's hand and pulling him along. "H-Hey slow down frisk!" he shouted.

-Toriel's Home in the ruins-

Sans walked in the living room, where Undyne, Alphys,Papyrus,Mettaton,Toriel, and Asgore were all at. Toriel noticing Sans, stood up from her seat. "Did you find Frisk Sans?" She asked worriedly since Frisk had not arrived yet.

"Yeah, She will be here shorty… She was flowering about." He said, Papyrus though glared at Sans as Toriel lightly laughed at the pun.

"SANS! ENOUGH OF YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES!" Papyrus shouted. "Ah c'mon bro! You know they are all tear-ariffic!" He said as he pulled a piece of paper and tore it while he spoke. Toriel sudden bursted into laughing as Asgore groaned. "Please Sans stop it with the jokes..." He asked.

"oh but it seems Toriel is having a Goat of a time!" He said laughing at his own joke. Toriel was on her knees holding her stomach laughing hard. Undyne had to hold Asgore back as he tried to charge at Sans. Laughing at the whole ordeal.

However everyone suddenly stopped when the door opened.

"Hey everyone!" Frisk said as she walked in. "I got someone you should all meet!" She said waving her arm to someone outside. As the person shyly walked in…

"H-Howdy..." He said. As Asriel walked into the door way for the living room and the entrance. Toriel stared with her eyes wide, Asgore couldn't believe it him self.

"S-Son?" Asgore spoke first… "Is it really you?" He asked in disbelief.

Asriel was about to just say yes, but the urge to say something else.. was much greater… as he smile he opened his mouth.

"I'm ASRIEL as it gets!" He replied before blushing at what he said. Sans chuckled as Toriel Started to cry with laughter and happiness before saying. "That's my boy!" Asgore though was held back from attacking Sans again. "YOU'VE CORRUPTED MY CHILD WITH THOSE HORRIBLE JOKES OF YOURS!" Undyne started to laugh at Asgore's rage.

Asriel was home… The Prince was home again.

End of chapter one; The saving of a prince.

Chapter Two: Surface of love?

This chapter took me 4 days to write, With distracts such as Final fantasy and reading.

I looked and read through other undertale fanficts and theories, and I chose one that I found only 1 comic of Based off of GLITCHTALE Series from Youtube,

A Soul Vessel idea combined with the idea that Asriel can't die once hes revived due to how boss souls worked to make this new twist.

I have no one to proof read but I hope you enjoy as I get better I will re-write all my chapters one by one.

Please leave a like and a review! And Favorite if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Leave me!

 **/Break/**

Over the next three days things did not get any better between Frisk and Asriel, they got into more and more arguments, though it was more one sided than anything. Frisk begged and begged to know what she did wrong, every time Asriel would get angry and shout at her till she left to her room crying, in those three days Frisk had become more and more unstable emotionally, her grades were already starting to drop, while Asriel focused on school.

Penny learned what happened and tried her best to help Frisk through it, though it just made it harder for Frisk. She would keep trying till her determination was gone.

Frisk walks into Asriel's room, it was evening after school, Her eyes held dark rings under her eyes, a clear notice that she hasn't been sleeping well. "Asriel..." She says tiredly. Her hair dirty as she hasn't had a shower yet. " _you_ again? Seriously how many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone?!" He says as snaps the pencil he is using in half. He stands up and walks up to her before shoving her roughly out of his room. Frisk's back slams into the wall, as she looks at him tears flow down. "Asriel… please..." She begs again as she slumps to the floor. He slams his door not responding.

Asriel goes back to his desk getting another pencil from his bag. "I swear! She never learns, stupid girl." He growls. Going back to his work. _'I need to study for school, at least I am trying to move on with my life. Why does she keep trying. I am done with her shit. I am done with being her toy, I bet she is just acting to get me to crawl back. I refuse to be used by her again, I refuse to be used again in general.'_ Asriel says to him self.

Frisk slumped at the foot of Asriel's door. She weakly stands up as she drags her feet back down the hall and towards the steps of the stairs. Climbing up them slowly ignoring Toriel announcing that dinner was ready.

Toriel looks over to Frisk climbing the steps. _'Frisk… what am I to do?'_ She thought to her self as she sighs. Egel came from upstairs a few minutes later dressed in a Dark orange shirt and a pair of blue pants. "I must thank you again for taking me into your home Toriel." Egel says as he takes a seat. He looks around and sighs. "She is not eating with us again is she?" Toriel shook her head. "It is getting bad. She is barely even able to call upon magic now. Her **Light Magic** is so dim that it wouldn't be of any use." Toriel says depressed. "Asriel is doing great, but at what cost? Am I to forsake one child for another? I fear that I am going to lose both my children again at this rate."

Toriel places food around as Asgore came in next.

"I am not entirely sure, I have never been the best parent after all." Egel replies. Asgore decides to keep his mouth shut as he knew exactly what was going on. Egel was worried for Frisk, Toriel was worried about both. Asgore had started to drift apart from Asriel, he refused to talk to anyone other Toriel nearly now.

Asriel quietly came in as the final person and got his plate. A note book on the table with a pencil in hand he ate in silence.

-With Frisk-

Frisk laid on her bed. The room was nearly baren now her stuff was all on the right side, and the left side was empty. It was her room now. Too big for one person in all honesty. She always prayed that she would wake up to Asriel holding her telling her it was all a bad dream.

' _why… all I wanted was for you to be alive Asriel… if you never loved me at least you could have treated me like a sister… maybe then the pain would be easier...'_ She thought to her self. She was exhausted, as her body was slowly deteriorating from the lack of eating she was doing and the lack of rest.

Every night she dreamed of Asriel hating her more and more until he vanished all the way from her life. Abandoning her without a care in the world. Next she would lose Toriel who passes away from time its self and then finally her father to the same. She looses everyone she cares about.

Her chest hurt as pain shot through. She felt so empty once again. "Please...Asriel...forgive me for whatever I have done..." She lightly says as she falls asleep into another horrid nightmare night.

Across the Dreemurr house Sans sat in his room. He had been seeing Frisk at school and it hurt him, he couldn't do anything until he felt _it._ Sans lied on his bed as he thought to him self. _'Frisk… I wish I could do something for you.'_ His thoughts wonder as he growls his eye glowing a blue. _'Asriel… you promised me… and the moment I feel her say the words…_ _ **I will never forgive you, and I will make your life a living hell!**_ _'_ Sans was angry, He would wait for her to say it. He would wait for her to say 'I regret saving you!' so he could feel no guilt in doing what he wanted. No matter who else he angered he would make Asriel pay.

"Watch your back kid. I am going to give you a horrible time" Sans says to no one as he sits up. He decides to go for a walk as he leaves his room heading down the stairs.

"SANS?" Papyrus asks. "What is it paps?" Sans replies to Papyrus as he turns to face him. "I AM WORRIED...HUMAN FRISK LOOKS LIKE SHE IS BECOMING ILL, DARK RINGS UNDER HER EYES AND SHE LOOKS WEAKER EVERYDAY WHEN THEY TAKE OFF FOR SCHOOL." Papyrus says as he looks down, worry fills his voice. "YET PRINCE ASRIEL SEEMS TO NOT CARE? WHY I THOUGHT THE TWO WERE HAPPY TOGETHER? IS HE THE REASON WHY? PLEASE BROTHER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON." Papyrus asks a tear starts to fall from his own eye socket. Sans gives a sigh.

"Yes. Unfortunately Asriel is the cause. They had a breaking up and he keeps pushing her away… I don't know what we can do though it is between them." He says as he walks out the door.

' _PERHAPS I CAN TALK TO PRINCE ASRIEL? MAYBE I CAN CONVICE HIM TO TALK THINGS OVER WITH HUMAN FRISK!'_ Papyrus thought has he walks out in a t-shirt and shorts. Sans had already taken off to where ever he was going so Papyrus walks across the street to the Dreemurr house. Knocking on the door, who Toriel answers, She was wearing gloves as she was cleaning off dishes from dinner recently. "Oh hello Papyrus, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Toriel asks, as Papyrus smiles. "I WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO ASRIEL IF THAT IS ALRIGHT!" He replies, Toriel nods "Hes on the second door on the left." Toriel says as she lets him in

Papyrus walks down the downstairs hall and knocks on the door. Asriel opens it up with an unamused look. "What do you want." He asks annoyed that his studies are being bothered. "I PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO TALK ABOUT THE SITUTATION BETWEEN YOU AND HUMAN FRISK IF THAT IS ALRIGHT, IT REALLY IS HURTING ME TO SEE SUCH GREAT PEOPLE BE HURTING ONE ANOTHER!" He says, however Asriel tries to shut the door only for Papyrus to catch it open. "PLEASE LISTEN PRINCE ASRIEL, HUMAN FRISK IS REALLY HURTING DEEP DOWN, EVEN I CAN-" He was stopped as Asriel punched Papyrus back causing him to let go of the door.

"Oh my! Papyrus are you alright?!" Toriel asked worried for Papyrus. "I AM JUST FINE QUEEN TORIEL! I AM ALOT TOUGHER THAN I LOOK, I WISH THOSE TWO WOULD GET ALONG!" He says as he looks down. "I AM SERIOUSLY WORRIED FOR HUMAN FRISK..." A tear falls from his eye. "I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE A FRIEND BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT CAN BE SOLVED WITH WORDS!" He finishes. "Perhaps you should return home for now Papyrus? I need to have a talk with Asriel about what he just did anyways." Toriel says worried about the escalating behavior of Asriel. "ALRIGHT, PLEASE GIVE ME A CALL IF I CAN DO ANYTHING TO HELP!" Papyrus says as he takes his leave.

-Moments earlier with Asriel-

"Stupid skeleton..." Asriel says as he turns around to see Sans with his eye blue. _"You are going to regret doing that..."_ As Sans sticks his hand out and grabs Asriel and throws him against the wall. His other hand locks the door with **Blue Magic**. _"First you slowly start to break your promise to me about Frisk, Now you attack my own BROTHER! If I could I would destroy you right now, but Frisk still loves you… so the moment I get the chance after she regrets it, don't think I won't destroy you where you stand!"_ Sans growls out, Asriel had not a care on his face. "Why don't you go fucking become her toy then you stupid skeleton." He replies when suddenly his chest felt it got heavier. _'W-What? I thought you couldn't crush someone cause of their soul power...'_ Asriel thought.

" _You can't accidently crush someone… but if you desire you can make that_ _ **blue magic**_ _into a weapon where you can… It is called_ _ **Death magic**_ _. A type of magic that my Blasters are based around. This type of magic can only be used by someone who knows everything there is by magic."_ Sans said his eye starting to turn red.

" _Remember, if you continue to fuck up everything Frisk did for you… I will end your sorry life. If something happens then I will make sure that not even the power of the_ _ **Save**_ _, can save your soul. After all it wouldn't be the first time a monster has been erased from memory or existance."_ Sans says as he lets go of Asriel.

Asriel looks to the ground to catching some air, He looks back up to see Sans gone. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Asriel growls as he opens it

"What do you want?!" He says angrily before seeing it was Toriel. "oh Mom, sorry about that thought it was _Frisk._ " He says however She pushes her way in. "Mom-" "Quiet. I am very upset at you. You have become so cruel lately. You even attacked Papyrus! He had done nothing wrong to you and just wanted to talk and you attacked him! What do I need to do to make things better so you can turn back into the nice little boy I brought into this world?" She says with tears starting to fall. "Mom I-"

"If this keeps up Asriel… I am sorry, but I can not take it… If this keeps up I will be moving out… with Frisk, She is falling apart and you seem to not care, even though you two are brother and sister!" Asriel Scowled " _She_ is not my sister! She is not _my_ family!" He shouted, he realized what he had done. "Mom I- I am sorry I didn't mean to.." Toriel walked out after that. _'Damn it, I lost my temper and…Mother I am sorry. I just can no longer accept Frisk as my family or even as a partner...'_ He thought to him self angry that he did that to his mother.

The rest of the day went quiet as everyone did their own thing, morning came as Frisk made her self somewhat presentable as she got breakfast and sat in the car. Sans came up to her and offered to take her to school instead. "Heya kid… mind if I walk with you to school instead?" Frisk nodded as she climbed out of the car. Toriel and Asriel were walking out and saw them walk off. Asriel scoffed, only for Toriel to smack him on the back of his head. "Hey what was that for?" Toriel looked at him angrily. "I do not want to hear a word from you. Not unless you are called upon during Monster Magic Class. You got me young man?" She said with anger in her voice. "Yes ma'am." He replies reluctantly.

' _is she still mad about last night?'_ Asriel thought to himself. They got in the car and drove to school in silence.

Frisk and Sans walked along the side walk. Frisk knew Sans would bring them there as soon as he had his talk. "Why do you keep trying Frisk… it is killing you." He says with a worried expression on his face. "I...must… he is confused… I want...him to realize that I do love him… and that his love wasn't fake..." she replies, Her voice cracked and broken more than ever. Sans sighs. "Please eat something at lunch today ok? You have next to no energy..." He asks, "I will try..." She replies. Sans knows that is all he is going to get from her. They passed by a tree and then they were there at the school. "Take care ok kiddo?" He says walking off. Frisk walks off to her first classes.

The day was slow, and painful. Frisk mindlessly tried to do her work though she kept getting in trouble for not paying attention. The day progressed up to Magic class. Frisk took the seat where she used to sit with Asriel. Asriel took his new favorite spot in the front of class.

Toriel walks in as the bell rings. "Alright class. Today I think everyone has progressed enough to attempt a new type of magic, This magic is very helpful as it can help with healing wounds in case there is an emergency." Toriel says loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"This magic is called **Healing Magic** , However you use another type of magic for it, known as **Life Magic**. **Life magic** , is a type of magic that when used can help life grow. Not the kind that that you and I have, but the life of nature. **Life magic** can be used to help plants grow in areas they have trouble growing in. Though the difference between the two of **Life Magic** verus **Healing Magic** is that when you use **Life Magic** , you use the power of life around you to help it. You use your **Soul Power** to pull Life from the soil into the palms of your hands. **Healing Magic** uses your own **Soul Power** to heal someone, This may seem dangerous but as long as you don't over do it and deplete your **Soul Power** completely."

She began to demonstrate the two magics soon after she asked for people to try it them selves. Frisk attempted to pull life from the soil in the flower pot in front of her when her vision became blurry.

There was a crash as Toriel looks up to see Frisk's flower pot on the floor as well as her. "FRISK!" She shouted as she ran up to Frisk. "Oh dear, Someone call another teacher in here!" one of the other monsters quickly ran out of the classroom and quickly got another teacher that didn't have issues with monsters. Frisk was sent to the Hospital soon after. Asriel never once looked at Frisk not caring in the slightest, yet a small ping of pain hit his chest when he heard she went to the hospital.

The day went as followed when school let out. Asriel was walking out when Penny steps up in front of him. "What do-" Asriel was cutoff by a slap to his face. "YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOUR SISTER IS HAVING ISSUES AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR SELF! YOUR A DAMN ASSHOLE ASRIEL!" She screamed as she soon quickly walks away. Asriel never looks back at her, his hand raising up to his face. _'Am I… an asshole? Of course I don't really care about Frisk anymore… but could I have been nicer to her? No. If I be nice to her she will worm her way back into my heart...'_ He thought as he remembers paramedics taking Frisk out of the school a ping of pain returns. _'but… if I had maybe… maybe she wouldn't be at the hospital… could I forgive my self if she died cause of me?'_ He thought as maybe there was something he could have done differently.

He continues home as Toriel had already left in the car to check upon Frisk. Sans had left to do so as well when he learned what happened. He walked home with a stinging feeling on his cheek. Letting his thoughts stew.

-Frisk at the hospital-

Toriel was sitting in the room with Frisk, a sigh came from her as the doctor spoke. "Well it seems she is just overly exhausted, I would recommend that she spends a couple of days off to get some rest and eat better." Sans leaning against the wall. "Alright doc, I can make sure she does that, would you mind writing up a note for the school so they can know she will be gone a few days?" Sans asks as the doctor nodded his head. Toriel looks over to Sans. "Sans...P-" Sans rose his index finger up. "Don't worry I will take good care of Frisk, After all she has done nothing, but good for me." He says smiling. _'Don't worry kid, I will take care of you. You will always have me by your side until the day I die. I refuse to let you be alone in this world that seems to fight against you.'_ Sans thought to himself as he rubs her head. "We free to go then doc?" He asks as the doctor handed him a note. "Yes, please make sure she gets lots of rest, Mr Sans." The doctor says while walking out of the room. Toriel picks Frisk up as Sans decides to take them home. "Ready Tor?" She simply nodded as they were gone in an instant.

Asriel had gotten home and was working on his studies, which his own thoughts kept distracting him, Egel was in the kitchen preparing an early meal for everyone. Toriel and Sans appears in the living room as Sans decides to carry Frisk to her room with his **Blue Magic**. "I will take her to her bed, you get relaxed Tor." He says walking up stairs with a floating Frisk above him.

Toriel looks over to Egel, who turns his head and smiles. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen to make a meal for everyone, it is the least I can do for being taken under your care." He says as his hands continue to work away on what ever is in front of him. "It is no problem at all, though what are you making?" She ask walking to him. He smiles. "I am making this Italian food I learned about called 'Lasagne' that I discovered while still in my cave. Caroline had brought me a lot of books to read one time when a merchant was passing through. One was called 'Foods around the world!' so I learned the recipes inside and here I am making it. I hope Frisk will try some." He says with a hopeful tone.

"I am sure she will if it is from you. Let us hope Papyrus don't learn about it or else he may try to say it is not as good as his spaghetti..or he adopts a new idea..." She says with a chuckle.

The evening was quiet till dinner was ready, Sans came down and got a plate for Frisk and himself. "Is she awake yet?" Sans looks over to Toriel and nods. "Yeah she got up a little bit ago, went to the restroom and came back. I have been talking with her and playing a few card games like 'go fish' with her. Keeping her distracted so she don't get too stressed and keeping her in bed." He says while walking back up the stairs.

Asriel sat there eating his meal, this time not bothering with his studies as he was having a tough time with one bit. "Wow this is good Egel!" Toriel says in excitement, it was a lot better than she expected, trying new foods was always fun. Asgore nodded in agreement as he kept eating the food on his plate.

-Frisk's room-

Sans walks in to see Frisk sitting up. "Heya I brought food." Frisk looks over to Sans. "Thanks..." Sans walks up to her and hands her the plate. "I hope you enjoy it, Egel made it." Sans says as he sits down. "My...Father cooked this?" She asks as she looks to Sans, who nods in response.

Frisk decides to eat some. Taking a bite a tear falls down. "Its good… Thank you for bringing me some." Sans smiled. "Anytime kid. I am here for you." He replies.

They ate their food in minor silence as Sans makes a few jokes that Frisk lightly smiles for. Soon after they finish, Frisk looks out at the window to the night sky. "… I want things to go back, but I do not want to use the power of **Saving** to **load** back… I fear that it will make things worse..." She says as she pulls up her knees to her chest. "Frisk..." Sans says as his own chest aches in pain knowing he can't really do much other than support her.

He looks at Frisk as he sighs."Listen kid, no matter what I don't care what you think or say, I am here for ya. You brought us all to the surface. Heck you risked your life to help Asriel, even though now hes being a huge asshole to ya. You didn't reset this time, You continued. In all honesty, if you were born a Monster I would have loved to be a brother to you. Your nice, gentle, you care about everyone around you, and like your mother your beautiful. What ever _he_ is right now is not what you saved. All we can hope for, is that it blows over and he figures out what he has done to him self and to everyone around him before something happens and he regrets it." Sans says in a single go, a rare sight to see Sans go at it to cheer someone up.

Frisk gives a light smile as a tear falls down. "Thanks… really Sans thanks for everything." Sans smiles knowing he had just helped some. "Anytime kiddo. Anytime."

Sans replies as Frisk lies down as she started to fall asleep, Sans watched outside as the room came to silence.

The night went quietly, Frisk still dreamed of the pain Asriel put her through, but it was eased by how Sans treated her, to know that he cared and believe things would go back to normal helped her more than he would ever know.

Over the next three days Frisk and Sans spent a lot of time together. Sans felt happy he could do something for her, to be a light in the darkness for her.

Frisk was finally able to go back to school on Monday. It was Sunday now as Frisk decided to stay in her room as she strangely felt like avoiding Asriel today. She felt happy right now.

Toriel came in early in the morning bringing breakfast. "Frisk? How are you feeling today?" She asks as she carries a tray of food. "Surprisingly well! I am sorry I caused you a lot of trouble lately mother." She replies. "It is alright. I am happy to know you are doing better." Toriel says as the tray is set down next to her. A plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. "Now eat up." She says as she walks out of the room. Frisk grabs the plate and begins to eat slowly as she pulls a book from her nearby shelf and begins to read.

The day went nicely for Frisk as she enjoyed her time in here. Able to think clearly for once since their fight. She read a few of her books, watched outside and enjoyed her time in solitude till dinner time came. A knock came onto her door. "Enter." She says as she stares out her window. Asriel came in with a plate of food, His eyes avoided her. "Mom told me to bring you some food..." Frisk stayed staring out the window. "Alright just place it on the dresser please." She says nonchalantly, slightly making Asriel jump. He was expecting her to ask him to forgive her for whatever she did. "Hey… Before you go can you answer one question?" She asks. "Sure I guess." He replies while rolling his eyes as he places the plate down. "Do you… really hate me...Do you really no longer care about me at all?" She asks.

Asriel was taken back by this question. He never even thought about it. He turns his head to her. _'do I?'_ he thought to him self, but before he could think it over he replies. "Yes. I do." He then proceeds to leave the room closing the door. A tear falls down Frisk's face. "Ok. Thank you..."

Asriel walks down the hall, heading down the stairs and then to his room. Once in he hit his hand against the wall. _'Damn it! Why… Do I truly hate her? Why did I say that?! Do… I not care about her…? Frisk… I…I don't know. I truly don't… Then why did I say that I did?'_ He thought to him self with a sigh. _'Too late now, why should I care anyways? ...maybe I do care about her...No! We are done. Then...why do I keep feeling pain… was Sans right? Did I fuck up?'_ His thoughts wander for the rest of the night unable to let him study on his work.

The next day started off quiet. Asriel and Frisk soon found themselves at school heading their own directions. Jake caught up with Asriel and tried to start up a conversation with him "Hey." He says walking up to Asriel. "Howdy. Whats up?" He replies. "I heard that you and Frisk got into a fight. You two doing alright?" He asks Asriel just scowls. "Please do not talk to me about _her_. I'd rather not think about it." Asriel replies angrily. "Whoa, sorry man. Listen I wanted to thank you. Ever since our talk on that balcony… Me and Penny have gotten along a lot better… I thought at one point that we could never be family again, but your talk made me think some things over. So thank you." Jake says as he walks off not wanting to disturb the upset Dreemurr. _'I...helped him? … How can I help anyone… I am pushing her away… why are things turning out like this?'_ Asriel thought as an image of Frisk smiling appears in his mind. _'No! Get out of my head! We are DONE! I am THROUGH with her!'_

He quickly ran off to class to get his head in something else. Things were getting worse with each passing day. History and Language arts went without anymore incidents. Magic class went smoothly with the exception that Frisk was being taught some lesser magic, which seemed off, Toriel seemed extra worried for her.

Lunch went by as Jake accompanied Asriel they talked about classes when Jake noticed something. "Hey. I know you don't want to talk about her, but it seems those punks are messin with Frisk…" Jake says as he points out a group of four males hanging around Frisk. She was obviously trying to eat in peace. "Are you not going to stop them?" Jake asks worried, even though he was friends with Asriel he couldn't understand why Asriel wasn't trying to protect Frisk anymore. "Shes a big girl she can take care of her self." Asriel said not caring. Jake narrows his eyes as he gets up.

One of the males grabs Frisk by the arm pulling her up. "Come on babe, we can show you a _great_ time..." One of them said with a laugh. "Leave her alone." Jake says as he walks up. "Oh look who it is, the tamed _wolf_." Another says with a laugh. "Leave us alone, just trying to show this girl a nice time here at this school..." the shortest of the four said. "If you do not let her go I will force you to." Jake replies. The one holding Frisk's arm lets go of her before walking up to him. The shortest grabs her and begins to get a little touchy. "As if someone like you-" He never got to finish as Jake slammed his fist into his gut, the punk soon fell to the ground. "I said… _Let her go._ " He says once more. The most average looking of the four charges forth only for Jake to raise his arm and elbow him in the head knocking him to the ground on top of his buddy.

The last two let go of her before walking up to him. "Your about to get in a world of hurt bastard." One says. " _No. You two are fixing to get in a world of hurt_ " A voice said from the side, They turn to see Penny angrily staring them down. "Jake would you mind to step back? I am going to go _skiing._ " She says as Jake quickly backs up. They look to Jake who was now a few feet away, turning back they each get a foot the face as they go sliding across the floor. "You mess with my friend again and I will make your family feel the pain when I crush what you cherish!" She growls as she walks over to Frisk. "You alright?" Frisk nods as she sits down. "My work here is done take care you two." Jake says walking away. He soon finds his seat next to Asriel.

"What is wrong with you." He says as he looks down at his tray. "When you last talked to me you made it seem like she was important, family even! Now you could care less…" Jake says. "So?" Asriel replies as he finishes his meal. "So?! Sorry, but I can't even look at you man. What happened to Asriel? Cause you sure as hell are not him." He says as he grabs his tray. "Find me when you want to talk… Or better yet Find me when you learn to be a _true_ brother to your sister. She deserves that in the damn least." He says as he walks to Frisk.

Jake ate the rest of his meal with Frisk and Penny, as he tried to be there for Frisk who was obviously getting mistreated by her brother. "Frisk, if you ever need me or Penny, please do not be afraid to send us a text or a call. We are here for you alright?" He says as the bell rang to signal time for classes. "A-Alright.. Thank you Jake...Penny. It is nice to know I have friends like you..." She says as she heads to class. Jake saw Asriel… he was angry.

He walks up to Asriel. "I hope you are happy. You know I heard what happened from your mother...What happened when Frisk was nearly _raped._ " He says as Asriel froze. He remembered that… He hated that memory cause it he was so worried back then. "If you had been the one to defend her today… You would know _they_ tried to _force_ them selves on her..." He says quietly enough only for Asriel to hear. _'No… Please be lying to me… to get me to feel bad. Please… I do not need memories like that, to...to know that… oh golly I think I am going to be sick.'_ Asriel felt him self becoming ill at the thought of that happening, the memories flowing back of that night. "I really hope you are glad you became an asshole, for the sake of breaking things off." Jake says as he walks away. _'He was lying right? Right?! ...if he wasn't… then… I… I would have let her be… what have I become… I can feel my own guilt rising now cause of this...'_ Asriel thought. The sickening feeling in his gut never leaving him. He quickly walks over where he throws up his lunch. _'I… am going to visit the nurse… I don't feel well… oh golly… what have I been doing?'_ he thinks as he walks to the nurses office.

The day was quiet. Asriel couldn't even think, his guilt was finally getting to him, what he had been doing for the past week.

As they got home. Asriel felt the need to try to apologize… to make things up between them. Frisk went straight up to her room upon going home. Asriel went to his and placed his stuff down. He decided he would talk to her after dinner.

Dinner came and went quickly as Asriel walks up to her door. Knocking on the door he hears her say 'enter'. He sighs as he opens the door. "Frisk? Can we talk?" Frisk looks over to him, her eyes slightly glazed over. "What do you want?" She says her voice void of any emotion. "I just wanted to say sorr-" "I do not want to hear it…" She replies as she turns her head to the window. "I am trying to apologize..." She turns back to him and glares.

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for… We are not siblings… we are not family… we are nothing remember? You made that decision." She says. "Frisk. Why are you being like this?!" He angrily snaps.

"Why are you trying to apologize NOW? After what happened today? I know now… That you do not give two fucks about me!" She shouts. "Frisk! The fuck is wrong with you! I try to be nice! I try to make up and your acting like a bitch!" He shouts back.

"ME? Look in the fucking damn mirror. Your only doing this because I nearly got forced into sex! In other words I nearly got raped _again_!" She snaps back.

"I Do not need your fucking pity!" She yells at him, Asriel growls "I Fucking don't understand! I try to be nice I try to fix everything and you go and fuck it up! Why the fuck did you even bring me back in the first place?!" He yells out.

"I brought you back because I thought you would be happy, But it seems I was FUCKING WRONG. Why don't you fucking leave me alone! I will be fine with out you!" She screams at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE, THOUGH PERSONALLY I WISH YOU NEVER BROUGHT ME BACK! BECAUSE OF YOU I AM STUCK LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS YOUR STUPID BITCHY ASS!" He yells angrily at her. "I Regret bringing you back, You have done nothing but ruin my life!" She yells as Asriel storms out slamming the door on his way out.

He stomps back all the way to his room. He screams in anger. The rest of the night went silent after that.

In the middle of the night Asriel was awoken by a crashing noise. He sat up as he got up. _'sounded like it came from upstairs...'_ He thought as he walks out of his room into the dark hallway, making his way to the stairs he climbs up. Thinking that somone could have been breaking in he calls upon his **light magic**. The first thing he notices his Frisk's door is open slightly. Peering inside he sees her stuff everywhere. _'what...happened in here...'_ he thought as he opens the door. _'o-oh my… what happened?!'_ He thought worriedly Frisk's room was mess, clothes everywhere, her picture frames were fallen over some were broken, her items were everywhere. Her mirror had two points it was broken from. It was completely messed up. _'Oh my… is that.._ _blood_ _on the mirror?!'_ he thinks to himself as the mirror has blood drips down it near the impacts. He looks to the windows to see a window completely shattered. He walks closer to see blood… all over it and out the window all the way off the house. Sense of dread fills him.

"Frisk?!" He calls out hoping to hear her. _'Please… Oh golly, I know we had a fight earlier, but please if there is a god. Please do not let that be Frisk's blood!'_ He thought and when no reply came. He worried badly. He quickly opened the window and climbed out. Blood covering his hands as it was all over the window seal. _'Please! Oh god, I would never want this. Even if she angers me, even if she pisses me off… PLEASE! I… I can not stand this!'_ he shouts in his head as he follows the blood. It leads towards the park.

He follows it quickly with his **light magic** in hand he follows it. _'oh golly… There is so much…'_ he thought, his memories start to come back and haunt him.

" _I WISH YOU NEVER EVEN BROUGHT ME BACK!"_ His own voice screams at him in his head. _'No! That is not true… not in the slightest! I wasn't thinking! I DO CARE DAMN IT! Cause if I didn't… I wouldn't have tried to apologize! I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have let my self get so close enough to you… After Chara I felt like I could never trust anyone!'_ He says to him self.

" _Do you really...hate me? Do you really not care about me anymore?" "Yes. I do."_ The voices repeated.

' _NO! DAMN IT NO! I DON'T HATE YOU! I FUCKED UP ALRIGHT!?'_ He screamed internally.

The image of her eyes glazed over and her face with no expression. He was going to find her. As he quickened his pace as he found the blood crossing the street he follows suit as it leads to a tall hedged area.

" _If you keep this up….I cant take it...if you keep this up I will be moving out with Frisk. She is falling apart and you don't even seem to care!"_ His mother's voiced echoed in his head.

' _Damn it! I Do care… I really do! Damn it damn it damn it! Why do I keep fucking things up! Did I really lock my heart up so deep that I was blind to what I was doing?'_ He thought to himself, tears start to form at his eyes.

" _Stop WHAT! Stop making my own Decisions?! You know what! JUST LEAVE ME BE! What we had is over! I am done with you!"_

' _Damn it. I GET IT… I get it… I get...it… I fucked up! I fucked up royally! I fucked up everything!'_ He shouted in his head as he looks up.

Sans standing in his way. _"I warned you kid… I am done trying to deal with your shit."_ Sans says as his eye glows blue. He walks forward as he sticks his hand out and grabs Asriel. "Sans...Stop this...Frisk-" _"Shut up! You broke your promise! You made her regret it! Now I caught you all alone… Now I can destroy your entire existence..."_ He says his eye turning red.

"AT WHAT COST SANS?! LOOK AT THE BLOOD TRAIL! WHAT IF THAT IS FRISK? WHAT IF SHE IS HURT DAMN IT LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" Asriel shouted tears flowing from his eyes.

Sans had been watching Asriel and wondered what the hell he was doing, he never noticed a blood trail… _"Blood trail?"_ He asks as he looks to the ground seeing the blood. _**"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**_ Sans screams as he tightens his grip He turns back to Asriel. "I FUCKED UP! ALRIGHT? I FUCKED UP! I GOT TO FIND HER!" Asriel screams out, Sans stares at him. _'I should fucking end him right now… I can… I-'_ Sans stops mid thought as he remembers what he said a while back… He said all they can hope for is things to go back to normal… He looks up to Asriel… Hes crying… He is shedding tears and determined to find Frisk… His eye still glowing red. He lets go of Asriel. _**"You find her… and if she dies. You die. This is my last mercy… For her sake."**_ He says as he stands there. Asriel takes off quickly past Sans.

' _Kid… I hope my trust isn't broken again… It is unlike me to forgive two people who have hurt my brother. Or my family in general.'_ Sans says to him self as he stares down at the blood trail. _'Will he make it..?That is a lot of blood...if it is hers… I hope he makes it… my final hope of her survival rests on you Asriel...'_ Sans thought, praying his hope wasn't misplaced.

Asriel ran as he reached the hedges, there was an opening on one side. He quickly walks and is mortified at what he sees. Frisk leaning up against a bench, a large piece of glass stuck in her side, blood staining her clothes. "Frisk...oh golly Frisk!" He says as he rushes to her side. _'what do I do?! What the fuck can I do to help?!'_ He mentally screams.

She turns her head upwards to him, her body pale from the lack of blood. "What… do you want… can't a girl die in peace?" She mumbles out, her voice hollow. Frisk's eyes were glazed over. Her hands were torn with her right hand having a few pieces of mirror lodged into her knuckles.

Asriel began to try and stop the bleeding with his hands. "Damn it Frisk! Please don't you dare fucking say that. Fucking shit, so much damn blood." He replies, his hands at work putting pressure, time seemed to slow for him all of a sudden. _'what… have I done? She did nothing, but love me. Care for me… I really fucked up… I fucked up.'_ Asriel thinks as his mind goes blank.

Asriel finds him self no longer at the park, floating in a void of emptiness. "Wha? Where am I?" _"Oh look who made his way into his mind… I was beginning to wonder when_ _we_ _would get to talk again…"_ Asriel turns his head to see someone in a green shirt with yellow stripes. He gives a low growl, " _You_ " He snarls out. _"ME!"_ the voice replies with a laughter. "You did this didn't you! CHARA!" He yells out at Chara who just floats there in front of him. _"Haha if only it were true… You did this, you made the choice, but I must thank you. You got me free from that stupid bitch Frisk! Now I can finally do whatever I want without that_ _thing_ _protecting her mind."_ Chara replies with a smile on their face.

" _Ah I remember the times we had… so much fun right As-re-il."_ Chara says slowly with a grin on their face. Asriel growls out as he takes a swing at Chara. The punch just phases through. _"Oh please as if_ _you_ _could hurt me… Don't worry she isn't dead...yet. Though we have plenty of time to talk now that your here!"_ Chara chirped

" _How did it feel to crush her soul? To ruin everything she worked for… Felt good right? The power to ruin someone else is so addicting after a while!"_ "SHUT UP!" Asriel yells out. "WHY, HOW COME YOU SEEM TO COME BACK TO RUIN IT ALL! Why don't you just leave this fucking place! How can you even still be around?!"

Chara looks at Asriel with a bored expression. _"That was rude. I was talking, but I will humor you… As for why? Well because it is fun dipshit! Seeing smiley trashbag nearly kill you was so funny. Punching the happy go lucky idiot was hysterical! Seriously why not just give in… I am sure I could give you the power to kill that stupid skeleton if you did… then we can finish what we had planned originally..."_ Chara replies. "You mean what you had planned! I wanted the monsters FREE, Frisk did that for US, Even though she would get nothing out of it guaranteed. I had a life starting with her! Then I...no Then _You_ put all those thoughts in my head! You started it all… you used my confused state I know you did… you were already here weren't you!"

Chara was taken back. _"Wow. Someone_ _does_ _have brain after all! Two points for using it and three for figuring it out! Yes I was always here… though that stupid entity inside Frisk weakened my ability to manipulate people… unless they end up in a state of confusion like you were in. I took my chance, You see this world is boring without war. It is boring with out death… it is boring without everyone killing each other..."_ It replies with a smile.

" _So yes, I did start it. I placed the thought into your head, talking like a thought to you… after all… She isn't really who we think she is...is she?"_ it says with a smirk.

"I fucking hate you. I will find a way to destroy you if it is the last thing I do Chara! You will regret using me both times!" He shouts as a blinding light appears in front of him.

" _WHAT?! Not this shit again. HOW? How are you even here?!"_ Chara yelled as the light glowed brightly and Chara was sent flying back into the darkness of the mind. _"Damn you fucking creature! I will fucking END YOU!"_ Chara screamed as they disappeared.

 _"Go...She needs your help. Go King of- Your Queen needs you."_ It spoke before a bright light covered the mindless void.

Asriel found him self still pressing down on the wound stopping the bleeding. He takes one of his hands and begins to pull the glass out. "COME ON! Frisk! Do not fucking close your eyes you hear me? Do not sleep, Do not give in! Show me your power! Show me why you are the Savior of Monsters… SHOW ME YOUR **DETERMINATION**!" He screams as the glass is removed, he quickly remembers a previous magic lesson. _'Healing! Maybe? I never got it down right I got the Life down but not Healing! Damn I should have practiced more!'_ He thinks to himself as his hand begins to glow green.

"Frisk I am sorry I fucked up, I never meant anything I said. I do care alright?!" He says as he tries to heal the wound.

Frisk looks at him. "why...do you try so hard...to help me..." She asks weakly her skin no longer any color left in it. "Why...do you try so hard...to save me?"

"Because… your are my family… and I fucked up. I will take any punishment you see fit, I will deal with any amount of hate you have for me… I will jail myself back into the fucking underground alone if that is what it takes for you be happy."

"I learned something. If there was one thing you had imparted on me… It is that I would be happy, No matter what, but how can I be happy when someone who has done so much for me… dies because of what I did?! I can not accept that. I refuse to accept that. I do not care, This time Frisk… I WILL WIN AND I WILL SAVE YOU! SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He shouts as the glow shined brightly blinding them both. The last thing Asriel sees is the wound closing and some color returning to Frisk. _'There… I healed...her,… I… … … saved… … you...'_ his thoughts drifting further and further apart.

/some time later/

Asriel groans as his eyes open to see a white ceiling. "Where am I..." He says out in a raspy voice. "You idiot..." a voice says as he turns his head. He sees Frisk sitting next to him. "Your a big idiot..." She says with tears falling down. Asriel reaches out and wipes her tears away. "What are you complaining about..." He says with a light laugh, He ends up coughing as his throat is dry.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me." She asks as tears fall down her face. His hand cups her cheek. "Because… you saved me… you… are the only person I should have trusted the most… I let my weakness get to me…" He replies, his throat starting to hurt.

"Can...i get some water?" He asks as she nods, she stands up and flags down one of the doctors in the building and asks for some water and alerting them that Asriel woke up.

"Your still an idiot, but..." She smiles lightly. "Your my idiot… So please don't do that again…" Asriel smiles at her. "Can't promise anything… so what happened?" he asks as the doctor brings a water bottle saying he will be in to check on him in a moment. Deciding to let the two have their talk. Frisk recalls what happened in her head.

/ _flashback/_

 _Frisk slowly opens her eyes as she feels the cold air. 'w-what? How am i alive? I could have sworn i was going to die...' she thought as her mind wanders to what happen. blood still covered her as she looks down. Asriel laid on his side, lifelessly laying there with closed eyes. "Asriel?!" She gasp as she shakes him. "Asriel wake up!" No response as she places her fingers to his neck. 'N-No pulse?! Oh god. Asriel what the hell?!' She thought as she rolls him onto his back, pulling his shirt up. 'I hope this works! Oh god what the hell Asriel? Why did you save me?! I.. I was fine with dying i was going to let you be free!' She screams in her head. Flowing her magic into her hands as sparks appear around her fingers. 'I Swear Asriel i am going to give you deep shit for this! Dying on me like this to save me... you idiot... you big stupid idiot...' she thinks as tears fall down her face. as she forces_ _ **Lightning Magic**_ _in low doses to his heart. "You big stupid goat idiot!" She says as she does it once more. Checking his pulse she sighs. 'A pulse... oh thank goodness... you have alot to explain Azzy...' She thinks as she finds his phone calling an ambulance. 'Mom is not going to be happy... best not tell her that she nearly lost her kids again...' Frisk sighs as she pulls Asriel's head into her lap. "Idiot..." She says once more as she closes her eyes._

 _/Flashback End/_

"You died… believe it or not… you died _again…_ when I came your heart had stopped. You used up all of your **Soul Power**. Every last drop of it to heal me. I didn't even have time to wonder, why your body was still here as I acted… Mom… taught me some **lightning magic** on the base forms… In case we ever needed to jump start the car… I… did something stupid and put it use in attempting to jump start your heart." She says looking away. Asriel sits up some as he drinks some of the water. "Well I guess that means I still owe you one then. That is twice you have saved me… not including the times in the underground then..." He says with another light chuckle.

"Why… are you so happy? You _died_ you asshole…in my arms none the less!"She exclaims. Asriel looks at her. "I am completely fine with that… As long as you are alright, I am happy." He replies a smile staying on his face. "Mom was angry… she threaten to take me away and move out, when she found out what happen. Though only I know that you died last night." She says looking away. "Yeah… she said if I didn't fix my act a while back she was going to do that… I hope everything is cleared up now though… I would rather not have to go through that again. Sorry, but if you decide to do something stupid like that again please warn me so I can stop you ahead of time. Otherwise I may have to go _**hyperdeath**_ on you like back in the underground." He jokingly threatens. Frisk smiles. "Alright if I do something stupid like that again feel free to."

"Frisk… I am terribly sorry. I screwed up big time. If you would… please forgive me. I will gladly do _anything_ for you, you know that." He replies looking down at the she smiles darkly. "Oh you will do _anything_?" She asks, Asriel nods. _'oh if we were older I would make you do something_ _extra_ _special. Oh I need to stop thinking like that… my body is reacting just to thinking of doing_ _that_ _with him!'_ She thought lustfully as she cleared her head deciding on her demands.

"Well then, First thing you can do is… Take me somewhere nice after you get better! You have been out for a whole week..." She says with a smirk. "Wait a _whole_ week?!" He asks as he snaps his head to Frisk. "What the hell?" He says as he tries to figure out why. "Mom said it was cause you over did it on the **Soul Power** usage. Oh if she knew what you really did you would be even deeper shit than you are in now when you get home." Frisk says. "Oh great..." Asriel replies as he slumps over.

He looks around the room and sees a 'get well card'. He picks it up and notices it is from Jake and Penny. "They… came and visited me while I was out… Even thought I was being an asshole?" He asks. "Yeah. They heard I was here and came to visit me, but Penny ran out after seeing you and came back with that. She does care about you. Like a _friend_ would that is." She says as she couldn't stress the word friend and him when it came to other girls. "Geez Frisk, you act like every girl is going to try to get-" He was cutoff as she pulls up a mirror to remind him that he looks adorable to human females. "Right. Forgot, fluffy fur, ears and a cute tail..." He says as he looks away blushing. "The most life size plushie that can _hug_ back." Frisk says with a smirk.

Soon the doctor came back and checked Asriel out. He had been in there long enough to recover and was labeled healthy enough to head home. Frisk pushed him out on a wheel chair as he was having trouble standing. When they got home, Asriel found himself being shouted at by Toriel, who was angrily upset at his actions. She gave him a long talking to before she headed to the kitchen and started dinner.

Later that evening, Asriel apologies to Egel for how he treated Frisk. Egel smiles and said it was alright, that things like this happened a lot back in his time. Only for Toriel to give Egel an earful next about how to be a responsible parent. Egel laughed as he enjoyed the lecture only angering Toriel more who sighed and gave up, she could not win with this man.

The next day Asriel was finally up and about again as he visited the Papyrus and Sans. He apologized to Papyrus who smiled and gladly accepted his apology before giving him a hug. Sans though was still angry with him, though he sighed and said all is OK between them as long as Frisk was alright, but he did give him another threaten before Asriel left.

Things went nearly back to normal with the only exception is that Frisk and Asriel agreed to stay in their own rooms for now, deciding that spending too much time in one room could lead to complications again, and neither of them felt like moving stuff as Frisk still hadn't cleaned her room from that night… and the window wasn't fixed yet. Everything seemed to be stable once more in a house of Monsters. Though Frisk was scheming up at a storm for Asriel's punishments. After all, He did say he would take any punishment that she saw fit, she was going to milk this for every...last...bit.

/Break/

Wooo! Chapter 6, holy poking stick! That was crazy. I am surprised I nearly wrote all this in one sitting! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was a trip of feels for me! Though I really found my sick writing Asriel as an Asshole. Like seriously, I felt _ill_ doing so.

This chapter was hella fun to write with all the support I got so I am going to post up a review or two if I have any questions I find in them that I like.

MogTaku says; "Ok. So I kinda need a favor. Anyone got the address to the Dreemurr house? I got a delivery for Asriel *hides crowbar*"

Well sorry to say this to ya, but I kinda need to keep that Confidential… for Health reasons obviously. And I can still see that Crowbar you are hiding… Please do not kill the cast. They don't talk much when their dead. Nor do they appear much when they turn to dust…

Well that is all I have for this chapter. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Don't Leave me! Complete

Chapter 7: Redemption...by Date?!

/Omake Chapter Three/ Don't play with Fire!/

Toriel was standing at the end of the classroom as she had everyone open their books. "Alright class, Now normally I would teach you non combative magic, but sadly and rather strangely enough, in order do so you have to combative magic… Yes I know it makes no sense, but as I said, sadly it is not a choice. We are going to work towards **Light Magic** , by learning how to call upon **Fire Magic**. This is the most Basic of Magics and can be called upon naturally. It is cause the Magic tends to burn like a fire. So please try to summon some **Fire Magic** but please do not put to much power in it. It can explode and it can set this building on fire." She says as she demonstrates by calling a fireball to her hand.

Asriel manages to get it in his hand however things go south instantly. The fireball begins to grow rapidly. "Uh teach! HELP!" He shouts out as the fireball soon is bigger than head. "Cut off your magic!" She screams. Asriel's eyes widen as before he knows what happening it explodes. When the smoke clears Asriel can be seen with fur burned away to the skin underneath. "Oh my..." Asriel was now only covered in fur on half his body. His upper clothes and fur was gone.

"I… think that is enough practice for today..." Toriel said with worry as Ariel coughed and a puff of black soot came from his mouth. "I am ok..." He says as he face falls into his desk. Frisk used her book to take cover as she giggles at Asriel. "Azzy you don't continuously power it..." She whispers to him "you just apply enough for it to be the size you want!" She finishes as she laughts lightly at Asriel's poor condition.

The school never found out what caused the explosion thankfully and Asriel was gone for several weeks until his fur had grown back.


	3. Story board News

Chapters will be moved here for old chapters; how ever i have some news for those who want to see a progress board, i think i shall use Trello to place updates from now on on a semi-scale and post if delays as temp chapters.


End file.
